Power Within the Heart
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had two goals; power and revenge what happens when a special kunoichi charms her way in the Uchiha's heart? Does she got what it takes to win Sasuke over or will he decide to kill her instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Path of a Senju**

**_Summary: love story between Sasuke Uchiha and Rukia Senju (Oc by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross-eyed lol)_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_A/N: if you want to see what will happen review and you'll get lots of cookies! :D_**

* * *

_Prologue_

To an Uchiha's heart is through power and vengeance.

To an Senju's heart is from kindness and mercy.

Which one will beat while the other will stay frozen.

* * *

She was born into a legendary family-the very clan that build the hidden leaf.

She was the grandniece of the first Hokage; Senju Hashirama.

Also the granddaughter of the second Hokage; Senju Tobirama.

She is destined for greatness and for those who come after her.

Senju Rukia was born on her late grandfather's birthday.

Senju Tadashima was a proud father.

His wife has given him another healthy baby girl.

He saw instantly she had potential, more than any of his other children.

When she will be old enough he'll train her himself.

Twelve weeks after her birth Lady Michiko brought her daughter to a small pond in their garden.

The young Senju turn the water to ice just for entertainment. She is gifted, the whole village knew.

They will see her grow up to be something great and respected.

Senju Rukia is the granddaughter of Tobirama

* * *

A/N: Now review and you get cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Power Within the Heart  
**

**_Summary: love story between Sasuke Uchiha and Rukia Senju (Oc by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross-eyed lol)_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_A/N: if you want to see what will happen review and you'll get lots of cookies! :D_**

* * *

Chapter One: Chunin Exams!

_Rukia-_

A man races in the forest to escape from the ninja chasing him.

He stops and scan his surroundings. After making sure he wasn't being followed, he sighs with relief. "Lost them." he grins.

"Don't be so sure!" he heard someone say. He turns to find a kunoichi behind him with a kunai press against his throat.

"How did you find me so quickly?!" the man demanded.

"Idiot," the Senju insulted. "You can't honestly believe you can escape from the leaf ninja."

Suddenly a female jonin appear along with two male genin right behind her.

"Good work Rukia." the jonin praised. "I'll take it from here."

The Senju lowers her kunai. "Yes Sensei."

The man stares in horror at their Sensei.

The female jonin sighs. "Yoton Otemea what are we going to do with you?"

The man backs away when she walks closer to him but he loses his balance and falls backwards. The woman crutch down at his level, "If we send you right back to the prison... You'll just break out again."

"Why don't we just kill him here, Sensei?" one of the male genin spoke up.

She let's out a frustrated sigh. "No. Our orders is to bring him back alive." she stood up and turn to her student. "Do you understand Shiro?"

The genin nodded. "Yes Yukimai-sensei. I was just wondering." he bowed.

The jonin nods in response.

"So what do we do with him?" the other male genin asks.

"I guess I'll file a request to transport him to the other prison then." Yukimai concluded, scratching the back of her head. "What a pain."

[click]

The team walks along towards the prison to return Yoton. Shiro knocked the guy out cold and Rukia tied him up in a butterfly knot, so he won't run away again

"Why do I have to carry this crook?" the other genin whined.

"Because you're the only one that didn't do anything on this mission." Rukia answered.

"Are you kidding me!" the genin demanded.

"Shut it Kyo!" Shiro ordered.

"What you just say?!" Kyo shouted.

Rukia and Yukimai-sensei sigh. "Here we go again." they said in unison. Before the two male genin began to spar.

[click]

The team return to the village after delivering Yoton. They were exhausted not from tracking a run away criminal but from week's worth of training.

"Well I'm going to report this mission to the Hokage. So you guys have the rest of the day off." the jonin waved before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What now?" Kyo asked.

[click]

_Yukimai-_

Yukimai Namikaze turn in her report on the recent mission her and her team completed.

"The mission was a success. All my students did a amazing job tracking Yoton Otemea down. So the only thing I have to do is request for the prisoner to be transported to a different location." the blonde jonin informed.

"Very good and I'll make sure to move Otemea to a different area." said lord Hokage. "Is that all?"

"I was..." she trails off. "...hearing some rumors about Kakashi's team- entering the Chunin exams. Are they true?"

The elderly man sighs. "Yes there true."

'So he's actually going through it, huh?' Yukimai thought.

The image of team 7 flashed in the female jonin's mind.

'Why would he enter them in the Chunin exams? They just got out from the academy, didn't they? What's his plan?'

"Yukimai, if I'm correct, your students graduate a year before Kakashi's." the Sarutobi asked.

The female jonin quickly snaps out of it before answering. "Yes. My team and Might Guy's were the only ones that pass to be genin last year. This year I'm putting my squad in the exams and Guy informed me he's doing the same as well."

"I see," the elderly man sighs. "Please be careful Yukimai. I may not agree with Kakashi but I trust his judgement."

"Yes Master Sarutobi." She bows before leaving.

[click]

_Rukia-_

Rukia and her team was sitting in the Dango Shop drinking tea and eating dangos.

"Have you notice Yukimai-sensei has been acting weird lately?" the kuniochi wondered.

Shiro drinks his tea before replying. "Haven't noticed. Maybe she's worried about us with the Chunin exams."

"Why should she?" Kyo argued. "We've been training nonstop since we passed that stupid bell test she gave us."

"I don't think she's concern about that." Rukia admitted, then she frowns. "I think it's something else."

Kyo looks at his teammate curious. "Something else? Like what?"

The Senju shook her head. "I don't know...but I have this bad feeling something is going to go wrong in the exams."

"Rukia," Shiro mutter watching his teammate with a concern expression on his face.

She notices this and forces a smile. "Don't worry. I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry."

Shiro stares at the young Senju. He hated when Rukia gets concern about these types of thing. Her bond between her and her Sensei is close-closer than him and Kyo. Yukimai-sensei was one of the people Rukia came to for advice and council when she was stuck on something in her life. She never trusted him or Kyo on personal matters but with their Sensei it was different.

The Senju stood up, "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later." she waved before leaving.

Shiro stare after her until she was out of his sight.

He sighs.

[click]

The young Senju was walking along until she stopped and saw a box camouflage to be a rock, following a blonde genin. The kid notices this and walks faster until he broke into a run while the box continues to stalk him.

She squirt in confusion. "What the?"

the kid stops, pointing at the object. "That's the worst disguise of all times! There's no such thing of square rocks, it's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again." someone says underneath the box. "Your slick Boss, that's what I except from my greatest rival!"

"Don't tell me that's-"

Suddenly light merge making the genin watch in amazement. Explosions of muilt colors of smoke flooded the air.

Rukia heard coughing through the smoke, while it began to cleared up. "I think we used a little too much gun power you guys."

"It is."

The three notices the genin standing in front of them.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kuniochi in pre-school. Check me out!" A young girl poses.

"I love algeria, Udon!" a boy poses too.

"I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru! When we're all together..."

"We're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" they finished the sentence together.

Rukia sighs and walked towards the young Sarutobi.

"Yeah I knew it was you Konohamaru." the genin said, having both of his hands behind his head.

"Konohamaru what are you up too now?" Rukia asks.

The blonde genin takes notices of the kuniochi and begins to blush.

'Wow she's pretty cute.' he thought.

"Rukia!" the three kids exclaimed in unsion. "You're back!"

"Yeah, the mission was a piece of cake. So I got home early." she smiled, ruffling Konohamaru's hair.

The kuniochi notices the blonde genin before asking. "Who's this?"

He blushes, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja you'll ever meet."

'A Uzumaki, eh?' she thought.

The Senju smiles. "Its nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Rukia Senju." she bows.

Naruto blushes a shade darker. "You too, Rukia."

"Since when did you start wearing goggles?" the blonde kuniochi question. Noticing that the three young academy student were wear goggles on their foreheads like forehead protector.

Konohamaru smiles big. "We're copying Naruro! He use to wear them all the time!"

Rukia could tell Naruto was not impressed.

"Hey! Come on Boss why you being like that? You gotta be excited!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"So did you want something?" Naruto asks.

"He's trying to be cool." he whispered to Udon.

"You know what he want!" Moegi says. "Are you too busy now?"

"Umm.." the blonde hummed, "I have to train, believe it!" He answers loudly, pointing a thumb to himself.

"What! But you promise to play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru yelled. "Come on!"

Naruto laughs nervous while scratching the back of this his back. "Uh, did I say that?"

His facial expressions turned annoyed. 'If I'm going to say yes these kids will keep bugging me all day. And I won't get any training done.'

Rukia then notices a pink haired kuniochi gloomily walking over. "A ninja, playing ninja? That is so twisted." she remarked.

She stares at him, making the Uzumaki act nervous.

"Uh, hey Sakura." he greets.

'Mine ninja skills are worst than his? Unbelievable.' she thought.

Naruto blushes two shades of red. 'She's staring right at me. I think I'm turning red.'

He then laughs nervously.

Konohamaru notices Sakura before asking, "Hey Boss who's that girl anyway?"

'The way she's staring at him, it's like her eyes are daggers...'

Then a lightbulb lit it up with a idea.

He smirks with a hint of blush on his cheeks. "I get it. You're a smooth operator Boss."

The blonde glances at the young Sarutobi before saying. "Come on I know she's your..." he sticks out his pinky with a grin on his face. "Girlfriend."

The pink haired kuniochi watches them like she's going to murder them.

Naruto blushes again, scratching the back of his head. "Well you can tell she's really crazy about me, huh?"

"That's it!" Sakura shouts, then hit him with such a powerful punches.

The blonde kuniochi wonders if she and Rukia were related in some way.

"Boss!" Konohamaru shouts.

Naruto crashes through a wood fence.

Yup the Senju was convince they were related. With monster strength like that you could not deny they had bloodlines with each other.

Sakura pants giving a evil green glow.

"What kindof girlfriend are you?!" the Sarutobi demands.

Moegi and Udon run to the Uzumaki's side to see if he's still alive.

"I think she croaked him!" Moegi thinks.

"Oh no," Udon looks at Moegi. "We gotta check his pulse."

Naruto winces from the impact.

So he's still alive. That's actually shocking.

"You're a witch! And you're ugly too!"

Sakura pops her knuckles where you can see angry coursing there her like fire.

'Oh Kami, that boy is going to die at a young age...' Rukia thought.

The young Sarutobi stares in horror while Sakura walks closer to him.

Then he let's out a scream before she hits him.

[click]

The pink haired kuniochi walks away in a huff after beating Naruto and Konohamaru senseless. The Senju didn't know why she wanted to beat Naruto a second time was beyond her?

"Hey Konohamaru, are you okay?" Udon asks his friend.

The two stood up, wincing in pain.

"I don't think she's human. Did you see how wide her forehead is?"

Sakura instantly stops when she heard him.

They notices her stop.

She looks back at them, like she was some dangerous cyborg.

Naruto and the others quiver in fear.

She stood there staring at them for a second, then chases after them.

The others break into a run, trying to get away from angry crazed kuniochi.

The blonde kuniochi sighs. "Might as well saved them from being killed." she mutters before running after them.

Konohamaru accidentally bump into someone, knocking him off his feet.

Rukia sees two genin, and instantly recognize their headbands. They were sand ninja.

"Do you need something?" a male genin asks.

[click]

The sand genin pulls up Konohamaru's scarf. She saw he was struggling from his grip. This made her go into defense mode.

"Does this rude punk?" he tighten his grip.

"Put him down Kankuro, you know you'll pay for it later." a female genin warns.

"Hey I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." Sakura apologies.

'Who are they? What are they?!' She thinks.

"You better take your hands off of him, right now!" Naruto shouts.

Kankuro saw his forehead protector. 'So these are the Leaf village's genin?'

He smirks. "We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?"

Konohamaru winces under his grip. "Let go of me you jerk!" he ordered.

"Your feisty, but not for long."

Naruto growls in angry and charges after the sand genin.

He randomly trips and fells on his back.

"What the-"

Rukia grabs a kunai and throws it at the sand ninja. He drops Konohamaru, so he would successful dodge her attack. She was right in front of him.

'Damn it this one is fast.'

She punches and kicks him but he dodges or throws her back. She slides backwards, throwing some shurikens.

She performs hand signs. "Technique: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"What the?!" Kankuro exclaims.

The shuriken hurling down about to kill the sand genin until they were blow away. All the shadow cloned shurikens poof into a big cloud of smoke. And Rukia took advance of this. She sprints after the genin and attack him with her punches and kicks. He still dodges them. When Kunkuro felt it was time to release his crow, a kunai was throw in between after the smoke cleared up.

Everyone looked up in surprise. Shock to find some guy sitting on a tree branch, having another kunai in his hand ready for a second strike.

"You're a long way from home and your out of you're league." he says.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheers.

Kankuro glares at him, along with Naruto.

'Well, well local hottie.' the female genin thought.

Konohamaru runs back to Rukia and the others. "Rukia! Naruto!" he exclaims.

"Oh great another wimp to tick me off." Kunkuro muttered, glaring at the ninja.

He returns it back but more harshly than the sand. "Get lost." he orders.

Moegi and Sakura had heart in their eyes being amazed how cool he looked.

"How come you're not cool like that?" the young Sarutobi points at the Uzumaki.

"Ah! What'd you mean? I could of taken that guy in two seconds flat."

He turn from in shame because Naruto wasn't as strong and intimidating like the other ninja.

The blond genin growls in anger. 'Sasuke! You're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone.'

"Hey punk," Kunkuro calls. "Get down here."

He don't respond, he just contince to glare at them.

"You're the pesty little snot I hate the most, all nothing to add it back up." he says, unravel his weapon.

"What going to use the crow for this?" the female sand genin call out.

"Kunkuro." someone suddenly spoke up. "Back off."

Everyone looked up again to find another sand ninja, hanging upside down on a tree branch, cross from the other ninja.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Rukia stood there shock, how did she now sense him earlier. If he was that good then he must have excellent chakra control. Only ninja in jonin level can do that, just like her sensei.

* * *

A/N: comment and you get cookies and a new chapter :D


End file.
